Desperate Measures
by Era Scarecrow
Summary: Before the Gargoyles awoke, demona tastes pain in the heart of a human.. Can it change her?


I know that a few of my other stories weren't the best, and I know that this is a short one, but I am working at that. This story is a sequel to Enemies mind, although it has nothing to do with the other story, but is connected with a different enemy to the gargoyles. 

Gargoyles is copyrighted by Disney. Demona, Macbeth, Archmage, Captain of the Guards, Hekon (helped betray castle Wyvern). And anyone else I am forgetting after I Finnish this. 

The girl on the other hand is my creation, Kate(I was watching `The Cutting edge'). And the anonymous gargoyle there. You will learn of him in other stories, but not all of the stories might connect correctly. 

If you are wondering, this is about Demona, learning about the pain, of not her clan, but part of the humanity can get hurt too. And I know some of you might shed a tear or two. And this is just before gargoyles start. (Before Awakening) 

I think this story deserves PG. 

Well on with the show! *** November 12, 1965 

Desperate Measures 

Kate stood at the edge of the tall building looking at the empty streets below, a hundred stories high, and the sound drowned by the height. Up here she could think, get away from the filth of the city. The crime, prostitution, and the destruction that man was doing. At what man was doing today, she felt embarrass to be human. Too much knowledge, too much thought, too much death. Her parents died on a plane ride for a tour, her brother got shot. Her sister raped, and then poisoned. Her family line was lost, and she had no friends. This was the last straw, and she couldn't contain the pain. The pain, feeling like her heart was being swelled, and her mind boiling with rage. But she couldn't change anything. She lost her job over her emotions, and hadn't a friend in the world. This pain over her life made her feel as though her heart was being stabbed by a long sword. How she wished it was so, so that the pain could stop. Kate stood there, looking up, into the stray night, not caring that there was no tomorrow, for she planned to jump, unless someone stopped her within the next few minutes, and the pain would stop. Although it would be messy, she didn't care, it was just time for her pain to stop, and she was no longer caring. The reason was, nothing was holding her back, and since there was nothing, all she had to do was enjoy the last moments and fly , enjoying the moment, until the impact killed her. And as she stood, feeling the ice cold breeze of winter, she knew that the time was up. Closed her eyes, and leaned forward, until she started diving towards the ground, towards peace. 

*** 

Demona sat, hating the races, in hate, revenge, and in pain. No human could understand what gargoyles were like, and no human deserved to live for what they did a little under a thousand years ago. What they did, they froze Goliath her love in immortal stone, destroyed her clan, and betrayed her trust. Not only that, they left a scar on her, not a physical scar, but an emotional scar, one that they made just for her. That is the reason they froze Goliath, and said they were trying to help him. She didn't care, and for that alone, she went to teach humanity, and give back what they gave to her, and she didn't care. Her heart ached for an eternity, and all humanity would pay. They not only destroyed her kind, but they are destroying the earth, which all of them and us live. And they call that civilized! now pathetic, pathetic that what they love is what they hate. And what they kill is what they preserve. They live only to fight one another, and they multiply in large multitudes. If only they would understand. To all this thinking, she never even noticed an anonymous gargoyle standing behind her, appearing from an unknown wind and sky. 

"I know you are hurt." The gargoyles said. Demona, not knowing it was a gargoyle, attacked, knocking him down with her tail, and lunging him to the ground. "Is that any way to treat your brother?" He asked. She didn't even notice that he didn't even try to defend himself. To which this, she got up, and help him up also. "Who are you?" She asked. He only shrugged, black as night, and hair like soft flowing snow, and replied. "Who are any of us? We are all shadows in a worthless world and existence." He said, his words firm, that would break human barriers of reasoning. To this she only sat back down, on the cold cement, and warping herself with her wings frivolously against the cold. "I know you are hurt, but you must let it go in order to start over." The gargoyles said. "There is nothing left." Demona only replied, thinking over about her love in a sealed fate. "Only if you choose to have nothing. That is why you are still hurt." To this phrase she grew very angry and hot. "HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" She yelled at him. To which he only smiled, and said. "I have lived as long as you, if not longer... Demona" He said. To this she turned to see him gone, just gone from the very life, as shadows. There is no way he could know her name without going into the past, for even her name she had been keeping safe, even from the hunters, which just called her "Filthy beast" And "Demons". For all anyone knew, they didn't unless they appeared. How she wanted the human race to be rotting from existence. And her plans were at work, but she still had much to do before she completed her work. After a few moments, she settled back down, Only to notice a figure falling off a large building, gracefully off the edge, and into the sky. "Maybe it's that strange gargoyle, I have questions for him." She only thought to herself, jumping to join the figure. But upon coming close, not only had the figure shown not to have wings, but to be a human, and it ware more then obvious that the girl, was conscience. "Why do you want to die?" Demona asked herself, feeling the currents of the wind cut into her skin, forcing her to shiver, and only making the girl more faster. To this she followed to catch the girl, and find out what the problem. Another thing, that was keeping her from being afraid , was all the people to betray her were men. Never children, or women. Examples were the Archmage, who used her for his own plans, and position. Hekon, Who with the help of `The Captain of the Guards' smashed her brothers to dust. And Last, Macbeth, who saved her live, only to try and destroy her. Maybe she could speak with the girl, and then allow her to end her own life. 

*** 

Kate fell twenty stories, feeling the cold rush through her face, hair, and lungs made her feel like peace was fast approaching, And in a few thoughts her life would end at the pavement. The cold air would cut other peoples skin, and make them shiver to death, but kate could withstand things, in fact enjoyed 40 Degree temperature, compared to others that liked 70 or 80. How could they like it. The cold made the survival of the body strong, and allowed you to enjoy what others ran away from. Not many people enjoyed taking ice cold showers though. By now she passed the thirty stories, and about sixty some more by the time the thought was finished. And looking over, seeing the building pass, bricks moving so fast that they almost seemed to not move at all. And her reflection from the mirroring glass windows, made her feel like she was taking something new even considered. Most that did used ropes, but not suicide. To this, she closed her eyes, to sleep the rest of the way, and sleep for eternity. But suddenly, was caught like a gust of wind, and decent was no longer neck breaking, but more like floating. When she opened her eyes, noticing a person, of some type had taken a hold of her, and was headed for a nearby building. To which they landed, and just stared at one another. 

*** 

Demona took hold of the girls clothing(Jeans and coat) and also gripped her at the shoulders, and then waist, to which they could settle down. After gripping right, she opened her wings, and slowed the decent, and went to a nearby building, not too far away from the ground. After landing, she sat at the edge. The child, strangely never even tried to get away, scream, fight, or say `thank you', not that it really mattered. They only stared, into each others eye's and maybe, into each others hearts and souls. "Why did you save me?" The girl asked, more disgusted them happy. Demona only looked, seeing the criticism, and asked back at the question. "Why were you prematurely ending your life?" To this they only starred a few more minutes, letting the shadows creep into their souls, and lives. *** Kate was rather confused, this creature with wings, stopped her decent, and they only had thrown questions at each other. Kate didn't fear death, but she didn't enjoy living with pain either. Finally in boredom, Kate answered the question. "I was ending my life, because there is nothing to live in it." simply stating. "Why is that?" the creature asked, more confused the anything else. The creature looked as though it would rather prefer to rip her apart, and eat her raw, but didn't for questions, and understanding. "My family is dead, my health is failing, I have nothing to lose, and nobody cares." She shot at the creature. But the creature didn't seem disgusted, more like pleased. Not that it mattered to her, she was going to die anyway. "You have so much pain, that you can't stand to live in it?" The creature asked. To this question, she only stepped towards the edge, to jump again, speaking her words. "Spending lonely nights, knowing terrorists blew the plane up my parents were on, my sister raped, my brother shot." To this Kate only stopped, her legs refused to go, so she sat, hugging her legs as she cried. Every time the crying started, it was worse then before, and each and every time she wished her heart to stop, that the pain would kill it self out. *** Demona sat and listened to these words from the human girl. Although they hadn't really talked, she knew that the girl had gone through everything that she had. Everything important lost to uncaring souls, nothing to the likes, nobody in the world that can be trusted, just... Pain. Just, Silence. Demona remembered her own love, what had happened, what was, and what could've been. In her own tears, she didn't see Kate get up, and jump over again, tears in eyes, and life not worth living, and to this new thought, that some humans had feelings, she left, seeing what was, and could've been. She let the girl die in peace. 

Somewhere in the shadows, the gargoyle stood, watched the girl dive, and hit the ground, ending her miserable existence, flattened on the pavement in her own blood. And a single tear, flowed from his eye, speaking his mind through beauty. 

Times gone, times past, nothing worth living. And the times when most in need, no one caring. 

Living, in pain and in fear, seeing what was once near, Love gone, Love past, The life had ended, and so has her past. 

Although in just a whisper, Demona heard, and her heart ached, only to shed the same tear he just did. With that, he turned and few off the building, in a different direction. For eternity for him has come and gone, and he still has much to do, for the upcoming things. Things of which shall not be mentioned. 

The End 

*** 

Those who read this, please send me what you think about it. I am working at other stories. And if you have any questions of this, I hope I can answer them. Thank you all of you that gave me suggestions, and the stories from the collection I am reading. At this point I only have another 42 Mega Bytes to read left of the whole collection. 

---- Upcoming stories ---- I might not be able to get all of these, but I'm trying. These are good idea's I'm at, if you want you can suggest idea's for any or all of the stories. I would enjoy the comments. 

Quivering lightning. I have made the story, but I think I will remake it, and change everything that was, to what is. Angela is changed, but interrupted only to learn that the fate of the future of two worlds, depends on her choice, and that of who she blended with. Who with? We shall find out. 

Enter Era I know what you are saying, I'm coming into the scene, that's right, this is related to the mysterious gargoyle, how it came to be, and the missions he has. Might be continued. 

The Lesson The Mysterious gargoyle returns, but not for favors. He threatens to kill demon's daughter right in her face, and the only way to save her is to throw away her hate, and to keep her most hated enemy alive. Will she do it? 

Nine lives The nine lives of generations is grown in a girl, and the line of which only she can choose. But she is stalked, and on the brink of death, must give the nine lives, before her death. Or the future is dead along with her. (Similar to `The Terminator' movie) 

Author's notes: The story `Nine Lives' is different then you think, you would have to read it, but I'll work at these another time. I hope I can learn to draw, and also Finnish the library I have of the stories in the next few years. 

Copyright@1998 Era Scarecrow rtcvb32@coffey.com 


End file.
